


Drunk Spider

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And he worries about his kids, College Age Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, I have no idea how to tag and at this point im to afraid to ask, Irondad, Peter gets drunk, So is Ned, Tony is a mother hen, morgan is mentioned, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: "Heeey Mr. Stark!" Peter's overly cheerful voice echoed through the receiver, a faint but noticeable slur under his words. "I jus' w'na say tha' you- you're really cool."Tony felt an incredulous laugh bubble up. "Peter, are you drunk?"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Drunk Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/gifts).



> I decided to to give tumblr prompts a try since I've got major writers block for my WIPs. It's actually a lot more fun than i thought!
> 
> This one was requested by Snarkydrabbles:) 43. "Are you drunk?"

Tony's life had become a hell of a lot more quiet and calm since his retirement from Iron Man and semi retirement from SI.

Yeah, he still had Morgan's everyday ruckus but for someone who shared his genes, the eleven year old wasn't as energetic as he would have thought. Don't get him wrong, she definitely had a lively side, but her 'default setting was chill' as Peter liked to say. That calmness was probably thanks to Pepper.

  
  


Peter on the other hand… he was the definition of a whirlwind. His clumsiness and non-stop chatter was something that hadn't changed at all as he got older. 

  
  


So yes, other than his kids, Tony had a quiet life. This weekend was particularly calm, with Morgan at a sleepover and Peter out with Ned and MJ. It gave him and Pepper a chance to sit down with a drink on the bench swing that Rhodey had convinced them to put up under a tree near the lake.

  
  


It was almost too quiet in Tony's opinion. 

  
  


"I should phone him." He said, voice cutting through the still night. 

  
  


The only response he received was his wife giving him a blank stare. "No, you will not. You've already checked in on Morgan twice which I let you do because she's still a kid. Peter is almost twenty two, Tony, and he told you that he and Ned might go to that party." Pepper chided him gently. "I know you worry, we all do, but you have to let him grow up and be his own person." She continued when he opened his mouth to argue.

  
  


"You're right, I know..." Tony huffed out a breath. "I just don't want anything to happen to them. And I know Peter can go out, he can have fun and drink and all that young person crap but it doesn't make it easier. I don't know how you and May handle it so calmly."

  
  


Smirking at him, Pepper replied. "Oh, we worry, Tones. But you do enough mother henning for all of us. Besides, he'll call us if he needs to."

  
  


As if on cue, Tony's phone rang, the familiar opening tunes of the Imperial March playing.

  
  


Far too fast to play off as anything other than his mother henning, Tony answered it.

  
  


"Kid?"

  
  


"Heeey Mr. Stark!" Peter's overly cheerful voice echoed through the receiver, a faint but noticeable slur under his words. "I jus' w'na say tha' you- you're really cool."

  
  


Tony felt an incredulous laugh bubble up. "Peter, are you drunk?" 

  
  


When he didn't get a response from the young man but heard him talking to someone, having seemingly forgotten that he'd phoned anyone, Tony started off towards the house to grab his car keys.

  
  


"I'll be there soon, kid." He said to the empty receiver before ending the call.

  
  


He was stopped in his tracks by Pepper appearing in front of him, handing him his shoes, a bucket, and his keys. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

  
  


Shooting him a smile, she pushed him towards the garage. "All the time, now go get him, Irondad."

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Peter's face lit up as Tony stepped out of the Audi that he'd just pulled up in. "Wa- what'r you doin' here?" The kid asked, his face twisting into an expression of confusion and Tony couldn't hold in his chuckle. 

  
  


He'd prefer that the kid didn't get drunk, what parent wouldn't? But he had to admit, Peter's drunk side was even more of a soft puppy than his usual self.

  
  


"You called me, Buddy."

  
  


Peter's blinked. "I did?" He tilted precariously and Tony's hand shot out to grasp his shoulder to steady him.

  
  


With a pout Peter spoke again. "I don' rem'mbr." 

  
  


This kid would be the death of him. "That's cuz of the alcohol, Pete" 

  
  


Peter's eyes widened comically and his response made Tony laugh outright this time. "'M drunk?! Th'ght I w's Bug-Man."

  
  


_ How you have kept a single secret in your life seriously blows my mind,  _ Tony thought to himself as he turned and shuffled Peter towards the car.

  
  


"Yeah, it's definitely time to get you home, Bug-Man."

  
  


Opening the door and helping Peter get his seatbelt on, Tony heard the younger man mumble something.

  
  


"Yay, home 's nice."

  
  


With a ruffle to Peter's curls, Tony placed the bucket Pepper had handed him on his lap and closed the door. He moved around to the driver's side. Starting the car and pulling away towards home, Tony answered the mumble.

  
  


"It is, Pete. Home is nice."

  
  
  



End file.
